Wanting
by Holy Cola
Summary: A new vampire in town arrives, she has a history with the brothers and she is willing to help them kill the originals. However, that isn't her motive in being back in Mystic Falls, that, she isn't telling one. Damon/OC.  Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! It's me with another story! I hope you guys like this one! Please let me know what you think! I sadly don't own anything :(. And there is no Uncle John in this story. Frankly, he scares me.

Summary: After killing Jessica, Damon leaves town to get away from the craziness that Mystic Falls. As soon as he leaves, A new vampire in town arrives, she has a history with the brothers and she is willing to help them kill the originals. However, that isn't her motive in being back in Mystic Falls, that she isn't telling one. Damon/OC

Chapter One

Starting off in a new place was always nerve wracking. However, Dorothy Hale had been traveling place to place for the past 400 years. She was used to traveling everywhere that she could, only traveling to those places that were important to her more than once. This was one of those places. Mystic Falls. The last time she had been here was 1864, before all hell broke loose. Katherine practically begged her friend to come visit. Thea kept quiet, only visiting and meeting those Katherine trusted. She left a day before the attacks. She had seen Katherine on and off since then. Something drew her back here, lying to her self in not knowing what caused it. But, here she was, getting ready to attend her first day back at school. She made it a rule to go to school once a century, and she wanted to get it over with now, so she could party the rest of the century.

Her dark auburn hair was curled to her perfection, and with eyeliner and mascara that made her brown eyes pop, she was ready to take on the day. Her fingers began messing with the sea green lacy shirt that she wore along with jeans and white vans. Her thoughts began racing through her head, she shouldn't be here, she needed to go to school somewhere else. She shook her head, she was a damn vampire, one freaking semester at school wont kill her.

Without another thought, she took off out of her home and towards her brand new black Camaro convertible. She started the car and headed towards Mystic Falls High School. Once she got there she parked in one of the back spots at the school. She took a deep breath, and fingered the necklace that Katherine had given her so long ago. The necklace let her walk into the sun. Before she could even think about waiting another ten years for school, she was out of the car, making her way inside of the school. It was just the same as last time, everyone stared at the new girl. She found the main office with ease and compelled the secretary easily also. "Thank you." Thea told the secretary then grabbed her schedule and left the office. Heading down the hallway she looked for her locker and classrooms. Once she found her locker, there was a blonde girl inside of her locker also. The girl shut her locker and smiled slightly at Dorothy

"You must be the new girl here, I'm Caroline." The girl introduced herself. Dorothy nodded her head and smiled at her. Caroline smiled at her, almost excited that there was a new girl at the school.

"I'm Dorothy, but please call me Thea. My parents weren't thinking when they names me." She stated even though that was a popular name when she was born. The girl in front of her laughed. Thea just nodded her head, then Caroline took her schedule from her hands and read it over,

"We have German and English together!" She said with a smile, Thea nodded her head, not sure about this girl, weather she would be a good person to hang out with or not. Another girl came over to the group, Dorothy had to stop herself from giving the girl a hug. After all, she looked identical to Katherine. "Oh hey Elena, this is Thea she is our new student." Thea kept calm, reminding herself to call Katherine later on, to see if she knew. Elena smiled at me and nodded her head.

"So what brings you here?" Caroline questioned. Thea shrugged her shoulders. Not knowing what kind of answer to give them.

"I came here to live with my grandparents and take care of them." She lied, but they totally bought it. Another person joined the group. She looked over and saw the second to last person she wanted to see here. Stefan Salvatore. She kept to herself. Trying to pretend that she didn't know him at all. But she could tell by the look in his eyes. He remembered her.

"How sweet. This is my boyfriend Stefan." Elena introduced, Dorothy nodded. Stefan gave her a nod back.

"I'm Dorothy, but please call me Thea." She said again, she was getting tired of introducing herself to others. That was one thing that she hated about new schools, new people.

The bell rang, and Stefan looked away from her. "What is your first class?" Elena asked, adjusting her strap on her backpack while Stefan folded his arms across his chest.

"Calculus." Dorothy said with disappointment, she hated math, that was the worst thing about school, math.

"You have that class with Stefan." Elena responded, Thea faked a smile, not excited about this at all. "We'll see you guys later." Elena and Caroline left, Dorothy turned and started to walk away leaving Stefan alone. In a quick move, he had her pinned against the lockers. She laughed in his face.

"What the hell are you doing here Dorothy?" He asked, she shook her head and sighed before quickly pinning him against the wall, she had his head pressed up against the locker.

"You really wanna mess with me? I'm older and stronger. Since when are you the only vampire that can attend school. I never heard you call dibs on going to school. Don't fuck with me." Dorothy growled, pushing his head a little more into the locker before letting him go. "Tell anyone that I don't agree telling that I'm here and I wont think twice about killing you. I know you want the originals dead, and i'm willing to help, I want the bastard dead as much as you do."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out. Do you want my help or not?" She folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to respond, however he didn't. He nodded his head in silence, the bell rang. "Alright then, I'll help you the best that I can." She knew that Stefan was not excited about her being here. But for that bit of time she was in Mystic Falls, Stefan was friendlier to her than Damon ever was. "Now that things are settled, it's great to see you again Stefan." With that, she began to walk towards her class that she was already late to.

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After staring at her homework pile for two hours, Dorothy decided to take a break from homework. Thea stared at her history homework, she didn't need to do homework about World War One, she experienced everything that went on during that time, and she didn't need to learn about it in the history books. She just wanted to throw her textbook against the wall, but that would end up with her having to repair the wall. She got up and grabbed her car keys and went out for a snack. It wasn't long before she found a male and compelled him, only feeding from him slightly. She was a master at the skill of only feeding a little from one person then a little from another. She wasn't a killer, yet she wouldn't do animal blood. That was for pussys.

She went back into her abandoned home and finished the rest of her homework before heading out to the grill. She took her time driving there, she wanted to take in the changes of the town. She was a fortunate one to watch everything build up into how things were today. The differences between 1864, and 2011 were amazing. Personally, Thea liked it much better in 1864, life was so simple back then, and that was after even after she had turned. Dorothy soon found herself at the Mystic Grill, the place she had hoped to end up at. Thea overheard many people at the school talking about it, and she decided that she needed to experience. At one of the tables, she saw Elena and Stefan sitting eating and chatting.

Stefan's head popped up and looked at Dorothy. She walked over to the two sitting at the table. "Hey Thea!" Elena stated as Thea sat down next to her.

"Dorothy." Stefan said to her.

"Come on Stefan, you can't be mad at me forever."

"Yes I can." He replied quickly.

"Well then, I guess can't help you with the originals." Elena looked from Stefan to Thea then back to Stefan.

"You can help us stop the originals?" Elena asked. Dorothy nodded her head. "Come on Stefan, we need all the help we can get."

"Fine." Stefan responded glaring at Dorothy.

"Yes I have it back at my place. You guys can come over tomorrow and I can show you."

"What happened between you two?" Elena asked.

"He is probably mad that I got out of town before they captured all of the vampires. Or that I won't tell him why I'm back."

"You could have helped Damon and I with our changes."

"I didn't know that she was changing you both." That was a lie. She knew that she was changing Stefan for sure, however Damon, that was a different story. "Katherine could have helped you also. Speaking of her, have you seen my dear friend lately?"

"In the tomb where you should be." He growled.

"Okay guys stop" Elena said stopping the two from arguing. "Put the past behind you guys, and deal with this originals problem."

"I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." With those simple words, Dorothy stood up from the table and headed out of the grill. She made a quick stop at the hospital to pick up some blood bags for later. Before heading home. She made a quick stop. Before getting out of her car, she grabbed a blood bag an headed into the tomb. She walked down the stairs and towards the entrance of the tomb. There, she saw Katherine leaning against the wall of the tomb, in shock that her friend was standing in front of her.

"Dorothy?" Katherine asked. Her friend just smirked. Thea sat down on one side of the tomb, leaning against the rock, while Katherine did the same. She tossed the blood bag inside of the tomb.

"I thought that you'd like that." Katherine nodded her head and ripped open the bag, emptying the bag into her mouth. She could see some color coming back to her face.

"I knew that you would come back here." Katherine stated simply. Dorothy didn't say a word. "Did you come here for him? I turned him for you"

"I know Katherine, our plan would have worked perfectly if the citizens hadn't found out about us." Thea stated and Katherine nodded.

"Did you get to see him? On better terms?"

"Yes, we were together for years, then I left."

"Thea," Katherine sighed.

"I couldn't do it Kat. I'm sorry, I guess I inspired him to come here looking for you." Thea stated staring at the wall in front of her. She had always regretted leaving him, it was the worst decision she had ever made. She was afraid to get too close to him, afraid to love again.

"And for that I thank you." Katherine stated, she saw the guilt all over Thea's face and sighed. "You know I didn't-"

"I know Katherine." She growled at her friend, she then stood up. "Look, ill talk to you later, I don't feel like talking about my past anymore. I'll be back next week with another bag. Hopefully, I wont see him." Dorothy said before walking out of the tomb and towards her car. Once she arrived back at her home, she went up to her room, she then changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels, determined to find something that she enjoyed. But she found nothing, it absolutely sucked. She turned off the tv and fell back against the pillow, she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, something she hadn't done in two years. Ever since she left Damon

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did

Please Review!

~Holy Cola


End file.
